


Partners

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Episode: s01e13 The Bet, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Sukka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: “There’s movement down there. Those’re our guys,” she said, already making her way to the staircase. Suki turned back to face him as she jogged to the lone metal door.Sokka was quick to follow, banter forgotten in favour of turning to the mission at hand. “I’ve got a plan. If we run down there, guns blazing, we’ll spook them.”She rolled her eyes, lowering her voice to a whisper as they neared the ground level. “This isn’t gonna be another ‘Wang Fire’ situation, is it?”“That was one time!” He stepped past her, cracking open the door that opened onto the street. He could just see the criminals from around the cracked brick wall. They were backing crates into the back of a rented moving truck. Sokka drew in a deep breath in preparation. It was now or never.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 20





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'I've Got Your Back' for Sukka Week 2020!! This fic was inspired by the infamous ending of 'The Bet' from Brooklyn Nine-Nine, which you can watch here: https://youtu.be/udMoEKIZ5Pk?t=117 . Enjoy!!

Sokka shivered, tugging his jacket further towards his neck. The worn leather did little in fighting against the blast of wind serenading them up here. He sighed, wishing there had been a better vantage point for the shipment they were meant to intercept. But, unfortunately for him, the roof of this warehouse perfectly overlooked the alley the drop was set to take place in.

“You should’ve worn something other than that dumb leather jacket for once,” Suki said, laughing silently as she tugged the hood of her own - admittedly thicker - coat around her ears.

“Hey, lucky leather jacket. And I’ll have you known it’s made me the best detective in our district.” He smiled at her quickly, pulling the heavy binoculars resting in his hands back before his eyes. No movement yet.

She scoffed, “So you admit it’s luck, not skill?”

He turned to face her, glaring hard through the clear glass. Not that he could say much; he’d walked right into that one. Laughing at the expression lining his face, Suki snatched the device away from Sokka, using them herself to get a better view onto the dark street below them.

“How long have we been up here?” He asked, using the momentary break she’d given him to stretch his arms up behind his head.

“A few hours?” She sighed, turning to mutter the last half of her statement; “Stupid criminals can’t be punctual for once.”

He hummed in agreement. “And on our one night off.” Sokka tugged on his wolftail in annoyance. It wasn’t often their schedules seemed to give them both a full day off in tandem; sue him for being irritated at getting called for a case last minute.

He cast his gaze up to the moon, now stretched much higher across the sky than he would’ve liked. “If those dang counterfeiters would just get themselves arrested already, maybe we can catch a movie after this?”

Suki’s expression hardened in response. Before Sokka had a chance to offer up a retort, she tossed the binoculars quickly onto the top of the dark backpack they’d brought their equipment in.

“There’s movement down there. Those’re our guys,” she said, already making her way to the staircase. Suki turned back to face him as she jogged to the lone metal door.

Sokka was quick to follow, banter forgotten in favour of turning to the mission at hand. “I’ve got a plan. If we run down there, guns blazing, we’ll spook them.”

She rolled her eyes, lowering her voice to a whisper as they neared the ground level. “This isn’t gonna be another ‘Wang Fire’ situation, is it?”

“That was one time!” He stepped past her, cracking open the door that opened onto the street. He could just see the criminals from around the cracked brick wall. They were backing crates into the back of a rented moving truck. Sokka drew in a deep breath in preparation. It was now or never.

“Follow my lead,” he said, stepping out into the fractured streetlight.

He didn’t need to look to know she had nodded in response. They’d been partners long before they’d started dating, and even back then, they’d had each other’s backs.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he held it up in a manner meant to showcase it. He offered her a small grin before fully stepping into character. “All right, fine, I’ll ask him! Will that make you happy?” He let all the annoyance he had been feeling earlier in the evening seep into his tone as they approached the criminals.

Sokka watched the nervous expression on the man’s face as he turned towards them, not missing the way he attempted to angle himself in front of the vehicle’s opening. He bit down the urge to roll his eyes; could they be any more obvious?

“We’re… kind of busy here.” The man’s voice was raspy, eyes darting towards the wooden crates still stacked towards his side. Sokka could see the shadow of his partner still standing in the truck.

He needed to stall them for a minute longer; enough time to draw them both out for arrest. It’d be easier to avoid a chase, neither he or Suki was particularly familiar with this neighbourhood. “Yeah, my girlfriend, here, think we’re lost.”

Suki crossed her arms as she moved to stand next to him, quickly picking up on his idea. “No, I know we’re lost. I think he’s an idiot.” She angrily gestured towards him, eyes remaining fixed ahead of her.

“Idiot? Well you know why we’re out her in the middle of the night… Susan?” He didn’t flinch at the way his voice hesitated. So maybe he wasn’t that great at undercover names. Recovering quickly, he reached into the other pocket of his coat, “I was gonna propose to you! On the Ikitsuki bridge where we met!”

“Ikitsuki bridge? We met way before the bridge!” Suki yelled in response, allowing her voice to echo off the surrounding buildings, imposing their large shadows over the small group.

Sokka could pick up the creak of the truck’s metal floor as the other thug took a step closer to its’ exit, trying unceremoniously to peer at what was happening outside. Just a little more and they’d have them. The more attention catching; the better.

“Okay, you know what, Susan? This is over! Say goodbye to this ring and everything it represents!” Sokka tossed the ring onto the ground just behind Suki, the small metal loop rolling to a stop somewhere out of his view.

Apparently his theatrics had worked; a woman dressed completely in black jumped out onto the pavement. “Hey! Is there a problem out here?”

In unison, Sokka and Suki drew their guns from out of sight. “Police! On the ground!” Suki called, smiling over at him. They did it again.

Sokka drew his handcuffs next, quickly walking over to the opposing duo. “Y’know, busting bad guys with you is fun. Even if we did miss dinner for this,” he called up to her.

——

By the time they both strolled out of the precinct, midnight had already faded into the starlit sky. He yawned, playfully hitting his arm against hers. “Did it again.”

She grabbed his hand, locking their fingers together tiredly. “Yeah. Great job with the improv, by the way. They really bought it.” Their footsteps were the only sound that broke up the comfortable silence of the empty parking lot. “Where’d you get the fake ring?”

“Oh…” he paused, “Y’know, always be prepared, right?” Sokka fought back a wince at that. He would have to go back for that ring later.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending doesn't make total sense; Sokka obviously would've gone back for the ring right away, but I thought this ending was more fun to write, so hopefully it worked well enough. Thanks!!


End file.
